I Don't Want To Lose You
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: This is a Dean Winchester one shot, a little idea that's been swimming in my head since I watched the season finale and Dean died. : Deanxoc


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Supernatural or any of its' characters

**Author's note:** I've had this short story idea in my head for MONTHS now, ever since the season Finale, and I just now finally decided to get it typed out. It's just a one shot, I don't plan on making it a continuous story but might make a few more little fluffy one shots. Probably won't use the same character, but I don't know.

**Dean Winchester One Shot**

_I Don't Want To Lose You  
_

"You should get some sleep." The older man told her from the driver's seat, careful to keep his voice low enough to not disturb his sleeping brother. The woman in the back seat was two years younger than Dean, and had deep red hair that only reached just past her ears. Her dark eyes rested absentmindedly on Dean's shoulder, deep in thought.

She didn't move at Dean's voice, and just stared blankly at him through the rear view mirror. "I'm not tired." Dean sighed in annoyance at the stubborn girl behind him. She, as she'd shown the Winchester boys several times before, doesn't know her limit and pushes it too far. Like hell she wasn't tired. She'd gotten less sleep than him and he was close to collapsing, only awake because of the highly caffeine filled coffee.

"Not tired my ass, you've gotten less sleep than me. We've still got another day's worth of driving until we get to Bobby's and I won't be stopping for rest for another three hours."

"Then I'll sleep in three hours." She responded, only half paying attention to the conversation. Her mind was preoccupied at the moment, thinking about the stupid Winchester that was driving. Only four more months until the Hell Hounds would be hunting him down, and it was tearing her apart. Even though she was a hunter, she had once again started to care about someone and got close to them, but now that person was going to die. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Dean half glared at her, but returned his attention to the road. It was about eleven at night right now, and Sam was the only one sleeping. Bobby had called about an hour ago saying he had a lead on how to save Dean, and that we needed to get there as soon as possible. The three had just finished an easy case, having to only find the body and burn it. They didn't have any complications, so it was done in less than a day. However, this easy case was called in from a friend of Sarah's and she insisted getting there as fast as possible even though it was right after another case that kept them awake overtime. The result was less than three hours of sleep for the past four days for her.

But, what Dean didn't know, was that she hasn't been getting sleep for months. Each time she closed her eyes she'd see him there, smirking at her with those black demonic eyes. Each time she began to dream peacefully, someone would stab her painfully in the side, and each time she looked up, it was Dean. He'd ask why she didn't save him, save him from hell. Protect him like he'd protected her.

After a long silence, the only sound was their breathing and the car's engine as it rolled down the deserted road. Finally Dean spoke up. "What are you thinking about?"

Her blue blood shot eyes broke from his shoulder they'd been staring so intently at, to look at his eyes in the rear view mirror. They quickly turned away though when she imagined him with black demonic eyes again. A horrible game her mind had decided to play with her, to haunt her until his death. "Stuff." Sarah replied after awhile.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked, wanting to know why she was so distressed. Out of the three of them, she's been hurting the most, or at least in showing it. He's noticed her, glances at him, how she'd sometimes look away with a sudden fear or worry in her eyes. How she's changed from the spunky, kind and I've-got-no-problem personality to the scared, worried, and apprehensive girl he was looking at now. Every time he or Sam tried to talk to her, though, she'd say she was fine and to just leave her alone. It was really worrying him, it only started getting this bad about last week. "Sarah please tell me what's wrong." He asked her.

_'What was wrong!?'_ Sarah took a calming breath, trying not to let the lack of sleep effect her judgment and snap Dean's neck for asking such a stupid question. She just sat there, not intending to answer her boyfriend's question rite there in the car where Sam was sleeping soundly.

"We're going to find a way out of this deal." He said in a soothing voice. "Bobby said he might-"

"Might what? Save you from the Hell Hounds and let you live a peaceful life full of rainbows and puppies?" She snapped at him, giving him a small glare.

"What do you not want me to live?"

"No, I'm saying that chances of this being a real lead are slim and even if it works something bad will happen."

...cricket...

"Everything will turn out all right." He said, trying to convince her that there is still some hope.

"You're going to die, Dean. You made the deal and you can't keep running from death. You've escaped it too many times, and as much as I don't want you to, you're going to die. You're the walking dead."

"Is that what's been running through your little brain these last few months? That I'm a lost cause?" He asked her, and she sighed.

"Everyone dies, Dean. What are you willing to sacrifice to be immortal?" Dean's face hardened as he stared out into the dark night, and Sarah could see his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. Her eyes softened, looking at her love. Slowly, she reached her arms up and slid her hands onto his shoulders. Her arms snaked around him and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder, causing him to sigh. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered into his skin.

He lifted his hand off the steering wheel and held her hand comfortingly, to show her he was still there.

"I'm not gone yet." He told her, but his demonic eyes kept staring at her from the darkness.

"_Yet."_ She whispered, shaking slightly.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too."

After about three more hours of driving, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel. Sarah volunteered to go in and get the room key, coming back later to find the other two hunters tiredly standing by the car with their back packs. After handing over the key to Dean and grabbing her own bag out of the car, not willing to leave it in the car for even a few hours unattended to, she walked into the motel room.

The two male hunters stripped of their clothing except for their boxers, and then tiredly collapsed into the warm blankets of the beds. The female hunter yawned and removed her pants, wearing girl boxers and left her shirt on before climbing into Dean's bed. Even though she knew the consequences of sleep, she still needed it.

* * *

Sarah was instantly wrapped up in the warm blankets and then by two large arms, which pulled her body towards his own. She wrapped her own arms around him, burying her head in his chest and taking in his scent. He smelled of sweat and smoke, the common scent for a hunter. He reached his head down and placed a small kiss on her forehead, muttering 'night'. The girl smiled, knowing that she still had him. He wasn't gone yet. His soul wasn't in hell, it was here. With her.

"G'night, love." She murmured, causing him to flash another smile in her direction before snuggling with her once more. He was appreciating having her in his arms, being able to love someone before he was gone. She and Sam was all he had left. Even though he wished he had had the chance to have a family of his own, he was still grateful for what he had.

His fingers were unconsciously wrapping a strand of her dark hair around and around themselves, as his mind started wandering. He was almost asleep within the next few minutes, the warm tingly feeling of having her in his arms never leaving him.

He would find a way to live.

No matter what it took.


End file.
